Redness
by wine heitner
Summary: Quando criança meus sonhos eram sempre relacionados com piratas, principalmente com um ideal que eles possuiam, liberdade. Cresci ouvindo o quanto eles eram perversos ... T por precaução
1. informações

Disclamer: Naruto e seus pernonagens não me pertencem, mas se pertencecem, pode ter certeza de que muitos personagens ainda estariam vivos .-.  
Autoria: Creio que não é necessário dizer que fui eu .-.²  
Shipper: Sasori e Sakura  
Titulo: Significa vermelhidão .-.³  
Sinopse: '_Quando criança meus sonhos eram sempre relacionados com piratas, principalmente com um ideal que eles possuiam, liberdade. Cresci ouvindo o quanto eles eram perversos, o quanto matavam sem dó ou piedade. Acabei indo para em um návio, junto com Chiyo-Baa-san, mas apesar de toda a minha admiração por eles, me sinto insegura perto de um, ou até mesmo perto da tripulação._'

Yo**!!** Prazer '-'¹ /ignore  
Seguinte minna-san, estória nova, fic pirata, vista pela consepção de Haruno Sakura. Sinto a obrigação de informar que os capitulos seram micros '-'² Vou procurar esplicar o melhor possivel a trama da estória, mas se você não entenderem alguma coisa, peça que vou tentar lhe interar no assunto [/meachei-'³

Enjoy **#)**


	2. Chapter 1

Eu não sei exatamente o que procuro da vida. Apenas a vivo, considero como uma mera figurante, vendo tudo passar. Apaixonada por livros via em histórias, as pessoas morrerem e a dor da perda e a reaçãos dos personagens - ser transmitida por aquelas palavras, os autores trabalhavam tão bem, como Deus escrevendo a nossa vida.

Meus pais, donos de uma plantação de café, -que eu mesmo desconheço grande parte- são muito presentes em minha vida, me encontrava com eles nas refeições onde falamos abertamente sobre tudo o que aconteceu no dia, novos planos para o futuro, tudo. É raro que eu desconheça alguma coisa sobre suas vidas, mas dessa vez eles me escondem algo, posso sentir, como nos livros que via. Agora só faltava que meus pais fossem mortos brutalmente por algum inimigo poderoso. Ri alto com esse pensamento, idiotice.

'- _Hora de acor_ -' Meu pai abriu a porta e já falava na maior animação, quando se calou ao me ver sentada no parapeito da janela, ao seu olhar intrigado respondi com um sorriso brincalhão, ele riu e saiu do quarto. Logo após duas criadas entraram, já deviam ter terminado de ajudar mamãe e agora vieram me ajuda com as roupas.

'- _Sakura-san, qual vai usar hoje?_ -' Kurai-san perguntava, abrindo meu guarda roupa para olhar os vestidos e mostra-los a mim também. Acabei por escolher um vestido vinho com detalhes brancos, mas não sem antes reclamar daquela quantidade de saias horendas que tinha que usar por baixo. Escutei risos de Kurai e de sua filha, as duas criadas. Nem sabia o nome da menina, mas não perguntaria agora, seria muita indelicadesa da minha parte.

Desci para o café, quase tropecei naquelas escadas, maldito salto fino! Passei pela sala de estar e dei uma breve olhada no espelho, o coque alto e a maquiagem negra com fundo avermelhado ficaram bons mesmo, apesar de que sabia que papai e mamãe brigariam comigo por estar usando uma maquiagem tão forte. Oras, se tenho que parecer uma boneca, quero pelo menos escolher a minha maquiagem.

'- _Sakura, querida. Mal seu pai se sentou a mesa e um homem disse que o Sr Sabaku veio lhe dar um comunicado, sabe o que é?_ -' Mamãe só pode ser ingerido muito sakê, acabei de chegar.

'- _Acabei de chegar mamãe, nem sabia que o Sr Sabaku estava ai._ -' Sr Sabaku é o atual Kazekage da aldeia da areia, pra que o próprio tenha vindo falar com papai, deve ser algum assunto importante. Sei que meu pai é um homem famoso, mas não pode ter sido só por isso. Fiquei curiosa.

Sr Sabaku e Papai voltaram à sala em que estávamos, antes que começassem a falar algo me concentrei em analizar o ruivo a minha frente, Sr Sabaku. Olhos verdes água, pele clara e estatura mediana, aparentava ter uns 25 anos de idade. Papai tomou a iniciativa.

'- _Chegou ao conhecimento de Chiyo, uma grande corssária de Suna, que Sakura já foi aluna de Tsunade-Hime. O Sr Sabaku veio aqui para recruta-la para o 'Ataque Secreto Branco_' -' Posso desmaiar? Pra inicio de história, como sabem que treinei com a Tsunade-Sama? ... Papai '- _O que acha disso querida?_ -' Ele perguntava a mamãe e ela sorriu como resposta, tudo isso apenas confirmou minhas suspeitas, foram eles quem planejaram tudo isso, meus queridos papais.

'- _Chiyo-Baa-Sama gostaria que viesse a bordo de seu Navio o mais rápido possivel, está acorado na Bahia. Já vou me retirar, com licença_ -' Papai e Mamãe olharam pra mim, intrigados, esperando alguma reação minha, fato.

Olhei para eles e para o meu café, que antes tranquilamente bebericava, olhei novamente para eles, para o chão, para o teto, quem sabe algum deles me dessem uma dica, inútil. "eles que esperem" pensei comigo mesma antes de voltar a bebericar meu café, mesmo sabendo da curta paciencia da mamãe e dos afazeres de papai na fazenda, também sabia que apenas em alguma situação extrema gritariam comigo, o que não era o caso.

Depois de alguns minutos meditando cheguei a minha conclusão sobre tudo aquilo, o que pra mim era um salto, já que nunca acontece nada por aqui, exeto quando comecei a treinar com Tsunade-sama '- _Quando posso partir_ -' Seria bom pra mim, conheceria novos lugares, amadureceria. Também seria bom para os meus pais, eles poderiam ter mais tempo pra eles.

Acho que minha atitude os assustou um poucos, já que ambos arregalaram os olhos, fui tão insessivel assim? '- _Não é isso, eu entendi, Arigatou _-' Me levantei e os abracei, com força, comecei a chorar em um impulso, quando os soltei, os vi vermelhos, sem ar. Ri internamente diante da minha própria estupidez.

Pedi a ajuda das criadas para arrumar as minhas malas, tentei levar apenas o necessário. Separei dois vestidos simples, um rosa e outro azul, ambos em tons claros, com detalhes da mesma cor, porém em tom escuro. Uma sombrinha branca oriental e um leque na mesma cor.

Parei um pouco para pensar comigo mesma, mesmo que remota a chance, mas eu poderia me encontrar com piratas, ou quem sabe com um návio inimigo. Enquanto Kurai e sua filha arrumavam os meus pertences dentro da minha mala, fui até o meu guarda roupa e peguei a minha _wakizashi_*. À noite partiria.

_**-x-**_

Nota: _wakizashi*_: é uma espada curta japonesa, usada em conjunto com a katana pelos samurais.

**_-x-_**

_**N/A:**_ O primeiro capitulo tá ai, e pra falar a verdade o único que eu tenho escrito_ xD_ Reviews?


	3. Chapter 2

Quando chegamos no návio, os olhares se voltaram para mim e papai -que insistiu em vir comigo- até mesmo aqueles que antes faziam alguma outra coisa. Até que uma senhora de idade disse 'suavemente' para todos voltarem ao trabalho, e nos chamou para uma sala separada, que reparei ser a sala dos mapas.

'- _Você deve ser a Sakura, quer mesmo entrar para esse canil de lobos marinhos?_ -' Ela me perguntou com uma voz rouca e pesada, indicando que já não tinha o mesmo pulso firme de anos atráz. Antes que pudesse e pronunciar, papai tornou a falar:

'- _Este návio foi indicado pelo Sr Sabaku, então acho que seja apropriado para a classe da minha princessa_ -' Gostei das palavras que ele usou para me defender, aliás de uma ofensa que não existiu, pelo menos pra mim. Notei também do brilho diferente nos olhos dos dois.

'- _Deste návio, Sr Haruno, a capitã sou eu e não o senhor, para saber como devo ou não me referir à ele e a sua tripulação_. -' A voz foi usada em um tom mais alto e ameaçador, ensinando as regras à papai, antes mesmo que ele as descomprisse. '- _Acho que tinha perguntado a coisa rosa ali, e não ao senhor, devo lhe informar que está pisando no návio de ex-piratas, aqui valhes tanto quanto qualquer um, até mesmo quanto um possivel clandestino_ -'

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras venenosas, olhei instantaneamente para os dois, com os olhos arregalados, tanto que pude observar papai partir do lugar batendo a porta, e a senhora que agora seria a minha capitã sorrir triunfante diante do ato.

'- _Ainda espero a sua resposta, coisa rosa_ -' O sorriso ainda predominava aquele rosto velho abarrotado de rugas, olhei novamente para a porta só para constatar o que já sabia, que papai não voltaria para me acudir, só restavamos eu e a língua ferina daquela mulher-múmia.

'- _me parece que a minha preseça não é do agrado da vossa senhoria, então gostaria que pudesse me comunicar qual o motivo que a levou a me chamar para adentrar o seu návio?_ -' Me orgulhei de mim mesma após proferir essa frase carregada, que antes estava entalada na minha garganta, desde o segundo em que ela praticamente espulsará meu pai.

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

Escutei um barulho absurdamente alto, que subiu das profundezas do casco do navio até a cadeira de madeira que eu estava sentada, fazendo com que tudo tremesse. Este mesmo barulho se repetiu mais algumas vezes, e depois de um bom tempo eu também compreendi que o navio de Chiyo-Baa-Sama também lançava algo. Eu fui treinada para isso, mas nunca realmente estive em um combate. Chiyo ordenou que a minha ilustre pessoa permanecesse na sala dela, me tranqüilizando que tudo acabaria rápido, em seguida saindo porta a fora, gritando ordens que pra mim se tornavam cada vez mais desconexas.

Como eu não tinha muita opção, resolvi cumprir o que me foi ordenado, fiquei parada na sala, sentada naquela cadeira dura que fazia um ranger deprimente cada vez que o navio era balançado. Não pude resistir e me levantei, fui em direção à janela quando tudo parou de balançar, o engraçado é que, exatamente quando eu tinha a séria impressão que tudo ali ia ruir em mil pedaços e se perder no mar, os tiros de canhões pararam, assim como os tiros que vinham de pistolas, e tudo o que eu pude escutar foram gritos jurando morte, dotados por uma voz masculina forte. Observei o que deveria ser a direita do navio pela janela, não pude encontrar nenhum estrago que fosse tão grande a ponto de perfurar o navio de um lado para o outro, mas pelos barulhos anteriores deduzi que o outro lado devia estar muito danificado.

Fiquei em meus devaneios por breves instantes, quando não fui tirada ou arrancada deles, mas sim pude vê-los se tornando realidade. Quando o homem de barba rústica me chamou na sala da capitã, dizendo-me que a mesma já me esperava. Não, eu não estava imaginando o capacho de barba rústica vir me buscar na sala, mas sim a cena que presenciei ao sair no convés. Involuntariamente pulei para o outro navio, no qual se encontravam quase todas as duas tripulações. Pensava na verdade naquele tal neto da Chiyo que ela mencionara antes, eu já tinha visto figuras ou cartazes de procura-se em seu nome, mas soube também que era ele o tal Sasori ao visualizar os cabelos vermelhos marcantes, assim como os olhos em um tom incomum de bordô, que me encararam com raiva no momento em que pulei para o que julgava serem os restos do seu navio.

Alguns dos marujos que tinham se salvado da morte se encontravam amarrados uns nos outros formando um circulo um pouco mais distantes de nós, alguns ainda sangrando, mas que dariam ótimos escravos ou que sabe conseguisse ser persuadidos mais tarde, mas o isso já fugia da minha linha de raciocínio uma vez que eu não conseguia me concentrar em absolutamente nada com o olhar furioso do ruivo mal encarado direcionado a mim. Ele, diferente dos outros se encontrava acorrentado em frente a todos os marujos subordinados de Chiyo. O que mais me intrigava é que ele deveria a meu ver estar encarando sua avó com esse olhar mortal e não a mim, que nem ao menos participei desse combate em que ele perdeu. Ele estava com um pequeno corte na bochecha, pelo qual escorria um pequeno filete de sangue, e novamente o vermelho.

Enquanto nos encarávamos, um marujo que parecia estar ao lado de Chiyo à bastante tempo, pelo modo com que desferia suas palavras maldosas aos tripulantes rendidos do navio inimigo, de modo que nenhum outro ousava pronunciar as mesmas palavras ou até mesmo interrompê-lo. Não prestei a menor atenção, esse olhar raivoso já estava me tirando do sério, e digamos que nunca fui dotada de muita paciência. Já estava me cansando também de esperar ali, oras, o tal homem disse que Chiyo queria falar comigo, mas nem ao menos trocou olhares comigo, coisa que o ruivo fazia por ela. Não agüentei ficar na companhia do Sasori por mais nenhum segundo, e saí em direção à capitã, perguntar o porque da demora e o que tanto queria falar comigo, já que com toda a certeza não era só para mostrar o grande estrago que tinha feito.

_'- Ah... Sakura, melhor te dar alguma responsabilidade aqui no navio... -'_

Eu me anunciei ao chegar perto dela, ainda tinha um sério medo daquele ditado. "Sempre avise, não vai querer ser acidentalmente atacada." Ela se virou ao meu encontro, deu meros passos antes de me cumprimentar com um sonoro, "como vai você?", sinceramente quase caí para trás quando vi a garrafa de rum na mão direita da velha, estava explicada a súbita perda de memória. Perguntei-lhe logo o que queria comigo e me segurei no mastro da vela principal para não cair ao ouvir a segunda parte da frase.

_'- A partir de hoje o Sasori é sua responsabilidade. -'_

* * *

Yo minna-san! Aqui sou eu de novo, caso alguem lembre, sim, a fic foi atualizada! \o/ Isso não é um sonho, não é um pesadelo, e muito menos um sinal de que eu vou postar regularmente. Espero Reviews, criticando ou elogiando, até um "oi" tá valendo =P

Pra quem estiver interessado, estou fazendo propagando de uma outra fic minha: ./Main#?cmm=31537531&tid=5254104613714630252

tá, iday? eu sei que é no orkut, eu sei que é sasusaku, eu sei que tem q entrar na comunidade, eu sei que tem q esperar a aprovação de um moderador, eu sei que a fic é UA, mas... pra quem quiser ler o link esta acima, pra quem não quiser... Oras, não queira, tô só fazendo propaganda. =D


	4. Chapter 3

Sou obrigada a ir ao porão para levar a comida de Sasori, o desjejum, o almoço e o jantar. Eu não vejo porque aquela velha caquética me mandou cuidar dele, graças a isso eu tenho que ficar descendo lá a cada meia hora para ver se o neto idiota dela não fez nada que prejudicasse o preciso navio dela. Claro que eu não consigo ficar nem mesmo quinze minutos perto dele, já que a sua áurea assassina parece crescer cada vez que ele me vê, e sinceramente não entendo isso. Não me importei muito com aquele ferimento superficial na bochecha dele, e às vezes fico me perguntando como foi à luta, não que gostasse delas, mas o tédio está reinando ao meu lado desde que cheguei aqui.

Não sei o que a capitã tem na cabeça, idéias da idade da pedra, claro. Não que eu seja apressada ou algo assim, mas já estou ficando nervosa com essa calmaria permanente, estou pensando em desistir da vida pirata - diga-se de passagem, já que posso voltar ao reino a qualquer hora sem ser submetida a julgamento por meus atos - mas também penso em ficar para descobrir onde estamos indo, já que não paramos um único segundo sem que as velas estejam no topo dos mastros, esticadas ao máximo para capturar cada brisa que possa levar o barco a algum lugar. Lugar este que ainda estou sem saber qual é.

Calmaria maldita, já esta me levando a loucura mesmo dentro dessas duas semanas, juro, vou pirar.

Subi um lance de escadas para sair do covil do demônio, outro para sair dos aposentos dos marujos do navio, e mais um pra finalmente chegar ao convés. As velas no topo dos mastros, alguns homens com escovas nas mãos limpando o chão, e a capitã cuidando do leme. Dirigi-me a ela.

- _Pra onde estamos indo?_ - Parei ao lado da velha que olhava atentamente um mapa estranho, azul, salpicado com vários pontos brancos na imensidão, por um breve segundo, a luz intensa do sol pude ver uma listra vermelha formando desenhos nos pontos brilhantes.

- _Não te interessa, cuide do Sasori_.

Foi à gota d'água! Aquele ruivo neto de uma puta tem o quê afinal? Pelo amor de todos os demônios do mar, se ele tivesse mesmo uma arma escondida, um plano, uma carta surpresa, qualquer coisa. Acho que ele já teria usado. Amenos que ele queira pegar alguma coisa dessa velha, mas o quê? Um pedaço de tábua dessa banheira caindo aos pedaços? Poupe-me.

- _Não vou fazer nada até me explicarem que esta acontecendo aqui! - _Coloquei as mãos na cintura e bati literalmente o pé. Ela me olhou incrédula enquanto eu estalava a língua nervosamente. Percebi um movimento de olhos para alguém atrás de mim, pode ter mexido a cabeça ligeiramente também, mas eu estava muito atenta aos seus olhos para perceber, meu interior gritava: "_minta pra mim, e eu te quebro a cara, velha chata_".

Senti dois braços fortes apertando os meus por traz, enquanto um permaneceu bloqueando os meus movimentos de mãos, o outro braço dele praticamente voou para o meu pescoço, prontinho para quebrá-lo. O hálito quente baforou no meu ouvido e os cabelos medianos dele me fizeram cócegas. Olhei brevemente para os braços definidos e bronzeados antes de impulsionar meus pés para cima, me lancei no ar forçando-o a me soltar. Parei atrás dele e fiquei na ponta dos pés para poder sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- _Não te chamei na conversa. -_ Voltei pra minha posição normal e virei às costas para ele, dei a volta, ficando do outro lado dela, a chamei com o dedo indicador e saí. Parte da tripulação estava observando, roendo as unhas, quase se matando para saberem o que eu tinha dito, patético. Certas vezes homens são piores que mulheres. Ele poderia ter feito alguma coisa, claro que poderia, tenho certeza de que se quisesse mesmo me imobilizar eu não teria muita chance desarmada.

- _Vai explicar ou não? -_ Me dirigi a ela novamente, e a velha apontou com um de seus dedos nodosos na direção da sala dos mapas, e me deu as costas em um pedido mudo para que a seguisse.

**-x-**

- _Sakura, eu sei que a calmaria é insuportável, principalmente no inicio, mas..._ - Ela não terminou a frase e se sentou na grande cadeira entalhada a mão produzindo rangidos incômodos.

- _Talvez você fique calma assim por que não se importa de perder o resto da vida._ - Respondi áspera, e não querendo mais contemplar a visão da velha me virei para a janela pequena encardida. Como foi mesmo quê vim parar aqui? Ah sim, desejo por aventura e liberdade, tudo o que não estou tendo! Tedioso. - _Comece me explicando sobre aquele mapa estranho. - _Não me virei para vê-la, mas senti o vento que ela produziu ao se mexer tão rápido para uma espécie de cômoda de madeira rústica, que como quase tudo naquele lugar, caía aos pedaços.

Engraçado com um lugar pode mudar depois de uma batalha, tanto por fora, tanto por dentro, mas ainda assim era mais apresentável que muitos por ai. Isso é claro, quando eles não estavam no fundo do mar.

Quando me virei para Chiyo, observei atentamente as rugas que vieram com o tempo, ficarem ainda mais intensificadas com as de preocupação. As mãos apertavam uma pasta de um papel mais grosso com força demais, coisa que deixava todas as veias a mostra. A velha caiu sentada, e depois dobrou os joelhos em baixo do corpo. Pareceu-me que ela estava forçando as próprias mãos a se abrirem sobre o colo, e assim que conseguiram que elas obedecessem, as mesmas começaram a tremer. Ela apontou para a pasta e depois pra mim.

Abri a pasta e me sentei em uma cadeira pouco menor da que antes ela estava sentada. Comecei a olhar os arquivos e fotos. As fotos me pareciam tão estranhas quanto o mapa esquisito, quando aos arquivos, eram relatos escritos a mão, cartas interceptadas, tanto da marinha mercante, quanto de alguns piratas famosos. A que mais me chamou atenção foi uma carta escrita com tinta azul, assinada no nome de Kakashi Hatake. Citava em certos pontos - estes mesmo já grifados por conta dos dedos que devem ter passado por ali várias e várias vezes para que o papel estivesse tão machucado. -, a existência de sete mapas.

Não havia muitos dados sobre o primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto, o quinto, e o sexto, apenas que os dois primeiros tinham sido destruídos. No caso do quarto e do sexto, a carta dizia estarem anexados. Olhei para quem estava endereçada, para Minato Uzumaki. Levantei os olhos para ela, para ver que ela também me observava atentamente, em cada reação. A velha silabou um _'já ouviu falar?'_ Virei o rosto novamente para a papelada ofendida, qualquer um, até mesmo um misero ferreiro do mais pobre vilarejo sem nem ao menos conexão com o mar já tinha ouvido falar em Minato, o raio de Konoha.

Como diabos eu, fascinada como sou por piratas, lutas de navios e canhões não saberia de alguém que foi um herói para a minha cidade. Isso se aprende na escola! O modo como ele e quase toda a sua tripulação deram a vida pela cidade que supostamente deveriam proteger, já que ninguém o fazia na época. Capitão do navio mais rápido de todos os mares! Treinou Rin, Obito e... Kakashi. O mais nobre e forte capitão da marinha de Konoha, as exatas palavras no memorial dedicado a ele, no centro da cidade.

Virei à página e vi o próprio mapa esquisito colocado bem no meio do livro. Olhei, olhei, virei de ponta cabeça e senti uma pontada na nuca. _Raios_, mapa estranho!

Os pontinhos brancos cintilavam e mudavam de posição conforme eu mexia no papel, tive a impressão que formava várias rotas, mostrando ilhas. Mero momento, depois o Sol atravessou a janela empoeirada e bateu em cheio no mapa em minhas mãos, ele cintilou mais forte e passou sua tonalidade. Primeiro para o roxo claro, depois o púrpura, e continuou mudando gradualmente até chegar ao vermelho sangue. Levantei os olhos novamente para a capitã, que dessa vez tinha abandonado a tristeza e estava ao meu lado, com os olhos e a boca escancarados.

A mão tremula que se esforçavam todos os dias para não demonstrar a fraqueza e a idade perante os subordinados acariciaram meu rosto e desceram para pegar o mapa cuidadosamente. No segundo seguinte a porta estava batendo, e ela se fora. Não muito tempo depois, ela voltou pra sala em que eu tinha ficado parada no mesmo lugar, se agachou até ficar na minha altura e agradeceu, não entendi muito o porquê, mas não tive tempo de processar a informação, pois já estava sendo empurrada porta a fora, com novamente a velha me pedindo para não tirar os olhos do seu neto.

Netinho querido que, aposto, daria mundos e fundos para poder matá-la.

Passei pelo convés batendo os pés tão forte no chão quanto podia, enquanto isso os tripulantes se encarregavam de colocar o máximo de vento nas velas brancas encardidas. Abri a porta de madeira pesada que mais se parecia com um alçapão e desci as escadas, pulei as três ultimas para evitar que rangessem, não que eu estivesse preocupada com o sono dele (como ele estava antes que eu saísse), longe disso. Aquele barulho me dava nos nervos!

A escuridão era somente quebrada por uma janela de vidro alta que parecia não ter sido aberta por séculos, fechada por um grande cadeado enferrujado. A luz batia quase que propositalmente na entrada da cela dele.

Antes o ruivo estava deitado ali perto das barras de ferro, agora não mais. Não se podia avistar qualquer parte dele ou mesmo se estava na sala, um arrepio de medo correu por toda a minha espinha. E se ele estivesse saído? E se estivesse fugido? Não, não, impossível, alguém teria visto, o convés estava cheio de homens andando de um lado para o outro sem parar, sem contar os que estavam nas velas.

Sentei-me na mesa de madeira em frente às barras de ferro, pensando comigo mesma, suspirei pensando que talvez ele só tivesse se cansado do Sol batendo no rosto e tinha se retirado mais para o fundo do próprio cativeiro. Cruzei as pernas, pensando como seria tão mais fácil deitar na minha cama e poder dormir direito sem pensar em cuidar desse ruivo. Cuidar talvez não seja a palavra certa, sem me preocupar em ficar encarando-o quase 16 horas por dia. Suspirei novamente olhando o gigantesco cadeado na porta da cela, como se ele conseguisse abri-lo. Ri internamente.

Minha tensão foi aumentando com os poucos segundo que fiquei encarando as barras e o cadeado, e se ele tivesse mesmo conseguido sair?

Aproximei-me das barras cautelosa e forcei os olhos a se acostumarem a aquela escuridão para poder enxergá-lo. Demorou um pouco para que isso acontecesse, mas quando finalmente consegui enxergá-lo, o encontrei encostado na parede mais distante, com os braços cruzados e me encarando. Maldito! Devia estar me vigiando desde que entrei na sala.

Sasori deixou que os braços caíssem ao lado de seu corpo e veio andando até mim, recuei um passo por precaução e esperei que ele terminasse de caminhar. Ele postou suas mãos nas barras, exatamente onde as minhas estavam antes, pra minha surpresa, ele falou, e eu achando que aquele homem não tinha língua, ou que a tinham arrancado durante algum combate ou seção de tortura.

- _Impressão minha ou alguém não está muito feliz? -_ O tom de zombaria e o primeiro sorriso que vi, também zombeteiro fez algo dentro de mim ferver, reconheci como raiva. Não dele, mas porque eu sabia que era verdade, e ele parecia saber exatamente o porquê da minha raiva, então continuou._ - Aqui é bem diferente do que você imaginou, não é?_

_- Porque ainda está aqui então? -_ Ele mordeu a língua e pareceu pensar antes de responder, ou melhor, de perguntar novamente.

_- Porque você ainda está aqui? - _O ruivo voltou a me encarar nos olhos, com uma intensidade nova que me fez tremer por dentro, merda, estava ficando excitada com aquela adrenalina que eu não experimentava há tempos.

- _E existe algum navio diferente_ - Dei um passo à frente. Estávamos quase com os narizes grudados, pousei as minhas mãos nas dele. Apreciei o calor que vinha delas e terminei a frase. - _Algum que seja o que eu imaginei?_

Ele sorriu, parecia que tínhamos chegado exatamente onde ele queria. Já eu, por dentro me chutava mentalmente por estar fazendo isso. Ri como uma louca quando pensei na reação que meu pai teria.

* * *

Mereço ser chutada pela demora, adimito. Peço para que ignorem possiveis erros de português já que o capitulo não foi revisado.  
Não vou pode responder as reviews, ou não posto hoje, USHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHS' Enjoy!


End file.
